


Shiver

by WindySuspirations



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous Female Inquisitor, Cullen Fluff, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, POV Second Person, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, nothing but good feelings, nothing but sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindySuspirations/pseuds/WindySuspirations
Summary: You and Cullen share a little alone time together.





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> So, after my last angsty piece, I promised some sexy fluff to make up for it. This is what I came up with. It's short, but sweet, with nothing but good Cullenish things inside.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! As always, comments and kudos are encouraged and very welcome. Your feedback keeps me creating!

Your harsh breathing sounds in tandem as he slides his hands into your pants to finger you.

“What’s this?” he whispers in your ear, tracing its whorls with his tongue, “So wet for me already when I have barely touched you. My, my, what a wanton little love you are.”

His voice sends shivers down your spine, and it’s making you even wetter. You’ve always found it sexy, with that accent and everything, but when it gets raspy like this and even deeper than his normal baritone, it’s all you can do not to come then and there.

“Cullen,” your own voice is husky with want as you grind into his hand. “I want you now.”

“Patience, love,” he says, working your pants down as he kisses a trail down your abdomen. Lower and lower his mouth goes until his face settles between your legs. You hiss as he licks you from slit to clit in one line.

“Cul-len,” you break up the syllables in his name, drawing out the last one in a helpless whine because now he is sucking on you and his fingers have joined his mouth. He must have had a lot of practice at this to be so good at it, you think, but he chases all thought from your brain when he flicks his tongue over your clit while his fingers are deep inside you, hitting that spot that makes you see stars.

You pulse around him with a cry, and you’re sure that the guards standing outside his office door hear you. Not that you can bring yourself to care right now. You slide your hand into the Commander’s golden curls as he continues to pleasure you until you find a second end, and Maker save you, a third!

Finally, he draws back and smirks, his chin and the area around his mouth slick with your cream. You sit up and kiss him hard, tasting yourself on him.

“Liked that, did you, love?” He’s smug, and damn him he has every right to be because no man has ever brought you over more than once. Void, no man has ever gone down on you like that!

“You know I did,” you reach up and brush back a lock of his blond hair that tumbles over his forehead.

Crinkles appear at the corners of his golden eyes as he grins down at you before leaning down to kiss you. His tongue parts your lips and you open for him as he slants his mouth over yours. You lick his scar, and he moans into your mouth, his body sliding against you as he pushes you down, rolling his hips against yours. You inhale sharply as his chest hair rasps against your sensitive nipples and the heat of his cock nudges your quim.

Raising his head, he cups your chin with one hand and tilts your face up toward him. “Look at me, sweetheart,” he growls, “ I want to see your face as I plunge into you.”

“Fuck me, Cullen,” you tell him from between clenched teeth. You grind your cunt against him as you maintain eye contact. His eyes are heavy-lidded, golden lashes sweeping over pupils blown with lust. His eyebrows pull together as he carefully pushes himself against your entrance. He enters you every so slowly, and you can feel him slipping inside inch by inch until finally, he is completely hilted.

You continue to stare at his beautiful face, transfixed by his expression of sublime pleasure. His pink lips are parted, and his eyes drift shut as he hovers above you.

“Fuck, you feel like heaven, sweetheart.” He grunts as he gives his hips a roll. You shiver as the shaft of his cock glances against your swollen clit.

“Cullen.”

He rolls his hips again, and you whine, your hands fisting in the thick hair on the back of his head. The soft strands tickle your fingers as you watch him. He’s biting his lower lip now with straight white teeth, one hand sliding between your bodies so he can flick your nub with his thumb.

“Come for me, love,” he rumbles, “that’s it. Show me what a good girl you are.”

His voice combined with the sensations of him filling you and his thumb working on you put you over the edge.”Cullennnn,” you scream out his name, your head thrashing on the pillow and your hair flying everywhere.

Cullen starts thrusting in earnest, pounding his hips into you in powerful thrusts that send your breasts bouncing and practically lift you off the bed. He’s moaning, his face scrunching up. You watch him, fascinated at the flush that creeps up his chest, to engulf his neck and face as he comes deep in your belly. Sinking to give you a sloppy kiss, he collapses at your side in a spent blond heap

“Maker.” He tosses an arm across his eyes. “I could sleep for a week after that.”

You say nothing, content to snuggle up with him, your head on his shoulder. Kissing his jaw, you start playing with the damp hair on his chest, drawing lines through it with your nails and then erasing them before starting again.

“Are you having fun?” he drawls, raising his head to peer down at your handiwork.

You smile. “And if I am?”

Shrugging, he chuckles as he lies back. “Well, love, I can’t say I understand what you find so fascinating about that, but as I am yours, do as you will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me at windysuspirations.tumblr.com


End file.
